malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aimanan
Aimanan was a Jaghut warrior of the group of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut. This group of Jaghut first appeared in the Wastelands of Lether around the time of the Bonehunters' arrival in the Letherii Empire.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-413The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.762 In Dust of Dreams * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Kalyth and Sag'ChurokDust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415 * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Toc the YoungerDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534-537 * Eastward travel across the Lether WastelandsDust of Dreams, Chapter 22, US HC p.723-724 * Reunion at the Ice Throne with HoodDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 In The Crippled God * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with StormyThe Crippled God, Chapter 6, US HC p.168-170 * The Battle of the Spire in KolanseThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762/766/780 - Aimanan was mentioned in this section by nameThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.762 * Final obsequies at the Imass barrow in KolanseThe Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899-900 In Forge of Darkness Many millennnia in the past Aimanan dwelt in an ancestral keep in the Jaghut Odhan of the Jaghut Realm - the ancient homeland of the Jaghut, located to the far west of Kurald Galain - the home of the Tiste and of the city of Kharkanas.Map, "Thel Akai, Jaghut, Tiste Realms", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xiiiForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-52Map, "Kurald Galain", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xii Around this time, Hood - who lived in a keep near Aimanan - was driven insane with grief due to the murder of his wife. Subsequently, Hood declared his intention to wage war on Death. Hood sent out a call - presumably including Aimanan - for allies in this undertaking,Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.512-524 to which tens of thousands of various peoples and races responded, gathering on the Jaghut Odhan.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 In Fall of Light Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army, Hood's Fourteen, which presumably included Aimanan. Hood's entire army - also presumably including Aimanan - then left. According to Korya Delath, they had stepped outside of time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Quotes Speculations There is some speculation that Aimanan was Hood as the two names are listed in the Appendix of The Crippled God on one line. It is probable however, that that was a type-setting mistake as in the Dramatis Personae of The Crippled God, Aimanan and Hood are mentioned separately in the list of the Fourteen Jaghut. From a timeline point of view it seems unlikely as well as Hood climbed up to the Spire during the Battle of the Spire whilst the Fourteen were fighting far below.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.764-765/774-775/779-780 The final scene with the Jaghut also supports the notion that Hood was not with them during the fight.The Crippled God, Epilogue I, US HC p.899-900 The maps of the Jaghut Odhan included with Forge of Darkness and Fall of Light seem to prove that Hood and Aimanan were indeed separate characters. The maps show the keeps of eight of the Fourteen Jaghut and Hood's and Aimanan's keeps are shown as occupying completely separate locations. Notes and references Category:Unstated gender Category:Jaghut Category:Soldiers